Conventionally, a car type model (a minicar) is broadly popular as a toy for children or as ornaments which can be endured to see by adults. The ornamental minicar is a commercial product for a user who wants to take a look and enjoy beauty of the minicar and wants to keep at least a shape of a desirable car at a hand. For this reason, it is demanded to finely fabricate the minicar in order to intimate an authentic car as greatly as possible. Therefore, there are offered minicars for ornamental purpose which really reproduce authentic cars from exterior decors to interior decors.
Referring to the ornamental minicar of this kind, moreover, a user enjoys beauty given when placing and seeing the minicar, and furthermore, actually picks up the minicar by a hand to experience a massive feeling and enjoys the minicar by opening a door or the like. For this reason, the ornamental minicar is often manufactured by die casting using a metal such as an alloy or brass in order to exhibit the massive feeling or opening/closing stability.
The die casting is a method of causing a molten alloy to flow into a precision mold made of a metal by applying pressure, thereby performing casting. Since a cast metal thus manufactured has high dimension accuracy, the die casting is suitable for mass production of products under the same standard. However, a shape in every fine part of the ornamental minicar cannot be molded by the die casting and the fine part is to be processed after pull-out of the mold. Conventionally, it is necessary to carry out the processing manually by a skilled worker. For this reason, there is a problem in that the ornamental minicar cannot be mass-produced and a manufacturing cost is increased.
On the other hand, referring to a minicar formed of a resin which is often used as a material of a model, it is possible to process a fine part much more easily than a minicar formed of a metal. Consequently, it is also possible to reduce a manufacturing cost. However, the minicar formed of a resin has no massive feeling when it is held in a hand, and gives a tawdry impression. Moreover, the resin is apt to be flexed by slight force so that opening/closing stability related to an opening/closing portion such as a door or a hood is also damaged by the flexure. In some cases, furthermore, the opening/closing portion is not closed properly due to aging degradation of the resin.
In order to solve such a problem, conventionally, there is known an ornamental minicar in which left and right doors attached to a body formed by a resin are openably configured and a reinforcing member formed of a metal is fixed to the body (see Patent Document 1). According to the minicar described in the Patent Document 1, it is possible to cause the body to be flexed with difficulty by the reinforcing member formed of a metal while molding the body by the resin so as to easily enable the processing of a fine part and to exhibit a massive feeling when a user holds the minicar in a hand. In particular, the minicar described in the Patent Document 1 has such a structure that the reinforcing member formed of a metal abuts on a side sill to be a portion positioned under the doors of the body. For this reason, the side sill portion is flexed with difficulty when the door is to be opened/closed. Consequently, it is possible to enhance the opening/closing stability of the door.